The protector of the house of El
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Lana moves away, and a new girl moves into her old house. Soon Clark finds himself falling for this girl, but it seems not a day can go by in Smallville without a meteor freak attack. And that attack leads to a whole nother problem. Now Ismat Stone has been given a great burden; to protect Kal-El from Danger. Problem is she doesn't know who this mysterious Kal-El is.
1. Moving in

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so first I'd like to start off by saying Lana isn't going to be in this story. She may be mention but that's about it. I liked Lana she was a kickass character but she was kind of the reason why Jonathan died in the series since Clark went back to save her, and because if he didn't have to save her he never would have lost his powers so he wouldn't have died so no-one would have had to die in his place, and well I really didn't want Jonathan to die in this story.**_

_** Second I'd like to say that the episode with the caves I will be shifting to happen early in the first season along with the episode were Clark learns how to speak Kryptonian language by using the key. I'm doing this because there's an episode in season 1 that I really want to write about in this story, but my story should be taking place in season 2 since it has a lot to do with the cave. Actually the whole plot of my characters ability revolves around the cave so…**_

_** Third I'm going to make it so that Chloe bought the Talon and made it into a café for teens because well I like the Talon and it's the perfect place for the whole gang {A.K.A. Clark, Pete, Chloe, and Ismat} to get together. But since Lana won't be there she can't buy it, so instead it'll be Chloe, though she bought it sometime before this story is to take place. So without further ado I'll get onto the story…**_

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

I stared out the window as we drove down the street. I watched the houses go by, and the stores, each going by in a blur as we moved. I was mad, I'd been mad since mom told me we were moving to the middle of nowhere. She'd decided to accept a job offer in Metropolis so we were moving to the only available home in Smallville, which happened to be a farm. Don't get me wrong I love farms, I love the wide open spaces, and the animals, but I really didn't want to move from our home in Baltimore.

"Come on cheer up, this'll be great, a new start," Mom stated, glancing over at me for a second. I sighed, and shook my head.

"I miss my friends," I grumbled.

"You'll be starting school on Monday, so you'll make new friends," Mom replied.

I groaned as we pulled up to the house. It was a two story house with blue side paneling's, and I could see a small barn a little ways away. There was a large field off to one side, and the grass was tall, probably as tall as me. I got out of the car, and grabbed my bag then moved towards the house. I walked into the house and glanced around me.

The living room looked to be of medium size, and our furniture had gotten here before us, so our large black wrap around couch was already sitting in the middle of the room in front of a large flat-screen TV. I could see mom's china cabinet sitting in the back of the living room, just waiting for mom to put her glass figurines back in it. I could see a set of stairs off to my left, but I ignored it in favor of looking at the kitchen.

There was a half wall that separated the living room and the kitchen, and I could see a fairly large kitchen space. There were new appliances just waiting to be used, and the cabinets looked fairly new. There was plenty of counter space, and there was an island sitting in the middle of the kitchen, with chairs on one side of it.

I sighed; guess I should go check out my room. I walked up the set of stairs and down the hallway. I walked into the room at the end of the hallway. I could see my bed sitting under a window that looked out into the field, but I could see another house a little ways away. My dresser was up against the back wall, and there were boxes scattered all over the room. I set my bag down on the desk that was next to my bed, and searched for my box marked bed sheets. I found it lying next to the closet, and pulled it open. I pulled out my Avengers bed spread and blankets,{so I'm a superhero freak sue me!} and quickly made my bed.

I started putting all my things away, quickly moving through all the boxes. I reached the last box and started pulling things out. I got to the bottom of the box when I found a set of cuff bracelets I'd been looking for, for a while now. They looked sort of like wonder woman's bracelets, except they were leather, brown instead of silver, and had a turquoise gem in the center of them, and they clipped on. I clipped them onto my wrists, then finished off emptying the rest of the box. I turned to my bag and pulled out my laptop. I set it down on the desk, then pulled out the two books I had in the bag, and put them next to my laptop. I had two full boxes of books which I'd put on the book shelf near the closet, but these I'd started reading on the way here. I heard a knock on the front door.

"Ismat could you get that?" Mom shouted from her room.

"Yeah," I replied, running out of my room. I raced down the stairs and opened the front door. Standing on the porch was a woman, a man, and a guy my age.

"Hi I'm Martha Kent; this is my husband Jonathan Kent, and my son Clark. We live on the farm next door, and saw you guys moving in and thought we'd come say hello to our new neighbors," Ms. Kent stated, smiling brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I knew that they belong to Clark. I was about to glance over at him when I heard mom shouting.

"Ismat who's at the door?" Mom asked, walking down the stairs.

"Our neighbors," I replied, glancing back at her.

Mom introduced herself to them and they introduced themselves to her. While they were doing this I looked over each of them. The last person I looked over was Clark. He was tall and very muscular, and he was wearing a flannel shirt. He was actually pretty handsome, I'd even go so far as to say that he was hot. And he seemed to be eyeing my eyes like they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"So where did you move from?" Mr. Kent asked, cutting into my thoughts.

"Baltimore," Mom replied, smiling. I continued to stare at Clark, and I could feel my cheeks flare with blood as I blushed slightly.

"Mom I'm gonna go finish un-packing," I exclaimed, backing up towards the stairs.

Mom nodded her head, then turned back to our neighbors. I raced up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed, grabbed my book, and started reading. But I couldn't seem to focus on the book; all I could think about was Clark. Damn, I'm in so much trouble! I shook my head, and tried my best to focus on only the book.

_**Clark's P.O.V. {A little earlier}**_

I stared out of the barn at the house on the farm next door. Lana had moved out about two months ago, and the house has sat empty ever since. The grass in the field had grown to just a little below my height by now. But there was now a moving truck sitting in front of the house, and there were people bringing furniture into the house. I hate the fact that someone else is moving into Lana's house; it just won't be the same without her there. She'd moved to Paris and had decided that she wanted to stay there instead of stay in the same town where her parents died.

I sighed, and sat back down on the couch, and continued to look through my note book on the Kryptonian language. It was getting easier to understand, but it's really weird being able read a dead language that was taught to me by a cave. I got so caught up in my reading that I almost didn't hear mom calling me. I put my note book down, and raced at super speed into the house.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You notice the moving trucks earlier?" Dad asked, walking into the room. I nodded my head.

"Did you see the car pull up to the house a few minutes ago, and two people go into the house?" Mom asked, smiling at me. I shook my head.

"Well we were going to go over and say hi, meet the new neighbors you coming?" Dad stated.

I sighed, I really didn't want to go over there, but I knew mom and dad wanted me to come over with them so I just nodded my head. The three of us left and walked over to Lana's old house. When we reached the house mom knocked on the door, and a minute later a girl my age opened the door. I couldn't stop staring at her; she was even prettier than Lana. She had short dark brown hair, with bangs that hung just above her eyebrows, and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a large yellow hoodie with the words _Cape Henlopen state park Delaware _In bold black letters on the front of the hoodie, there was a pair of matching brown leather cuff bracelets on each hand that had a turquoise gem in the middle, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black ugg boots. I was brought out of my trance by someone shouting.

"Ismat who's at the door?" A woman shouted, walking down the stairs. Okay so her names Ismat.

"Our neighbors," She replied, looking back at the older woman.

The woman had dark brown hair down to her shoulders and the same vibrant green eyes as Ismat. She also had the same high cheek bones as Ismat but that was where the similarity's stopped. The woman and my parents introduced each other, and I could see Ismat looking each of us over. Her gaze finally fell on me, and I could see a ring of pink around the iris that seemed to merge with the vibrant green of her eyes. Is she wearing contacts? I was so caught up in trying to see everything about her that I completely missed our parent's conversation.

"Mom I'm gonna go finish un-packing," Ismat exclaimed, backing up towards the stairs.

Her mom nodded at her and she raced up the stairs. After a few more minutes our parents said bye, and we made our way back to our house, but all I could think about was Ismat. I could see smirks on my parents faces the whole way back.

"What?" I asked, looking over at them. They chuckled and shared a look with each other.

"Nothing it's just you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off of her," Dad stated, smirking at me.

I scowled slightly, and decided to ignore them. I walked off towards the barn. When I reached what dad called my "Fortress of solitude" I walked over to my telescope and aimed it towards Lana's old house. I aimed it at the window of Lana's old bedroom. I could see Ismat sitting on her bed facing towards the window. She was reading a book but I couldn't see the title.

"Hey Clark what you doing?" Pete asked, walking up the stairs.

"Someone just moved into Lana's house," I stated, glancing back through the telescope for another second before sitting down on the couch.

"Really who?" Pete asked, moving towards the telescope.

"Her names Ismat, she moved in with her mom this morning," I explained. Pete looked through the telescope.

"Wow she's hot," Pete exclaimed. I shook my head at him and sighed. What's wrong with me, first I fall for Lana the girl next door. Now I'm falling for the new girl next door.

"Yeah and she's got these vibrant green eyes, but what's weird is that there's this pink ring around her iris's, and I'm not sure if she's wearing contacts or if that's real," I exclaimed, looking out the window at the field of tall grass on Ismat's farm. Wait did I just say Ismat's farm and not Lana's farm? Oh I am in so much trouble.

"Oh someone is so crushing right now," Pete stated, smiling. I gaped at him for a second but couldn't bring myself to contradict him. The sad truth was that after only meeting her for about 2 seconds I was already falling for her. Stupid biology!


	2. First day of school

_**Ismat's P.O.V. {Monday}**_

I glanced up as the bus pulled up in front of me. I climbed onto the bus and took a seat in the back. I could see Clark running up to the bus, and he climbed on a few seconds later. He glanced around the bus for a second before moving to sit in the seat across from me. I glanced at him for a second before looking out the window. I tried to focus on the road as the bus made its way to the school but a couple times I found myself glancing over at Clark. The bus pulled up to the school, and everyone got off and headed into the building. I moved to the office, and quickly grabbed my schedule then headed towards my first period class. I'd almost reached my first class when I bumped into a blond haired girl, causing the files she was holding to scatter.

"I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, bending down to help her pick up her files.

"It's all right I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," She replied, also picking up several folders. She glanced up at me for a second then did a double take.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked.

"What gave me away?" I replied, smirking.

"I know everyone here, mostly because I run the Torch which is the school paper. I'm Chloe by the way," Chloe stated, holding out her hand.

"Ismat," I offered, shaking her hand.

"Strange name, I love it but I've never heard it before," Chloe said, standing up. I handed her the files I'd picked up.

"Yeah I know, mom wanted a unique name. It's Arabic, it's supposed to mean Safe-guarding," I explained.

"What class you going to?" Chloe asked.

"Ugh Latin with Mr. Arentz," I answered, looking down at my schedule.

"Good you can walk with me, my class is right next to his. So when'd you move in to Smallville?" Chloe asked.

"This past Saturday," I said.

"Where'd you move to?" Chloe asked. She's defiantly a reporter.

"I moved into the house across from Clark Kent. I'm assuming you know who he is," I answered, glancing over at her.

"Oh ouch, you moved into Lana's old house. Clark kind of had a thing for her and then she just picked up and left about two months ago. And yeah I know him, he's a friend," Chloe explained. Oh that is an ouch, of course the guy I'm attracted to probably hates me for moving into his girlfriend's old house.

"So ugh anything you can tell me about Smallville that'll help me out a little?" I asked, stopping in front of my class.

"Be wary of some of the students, weird things tend to happen in this small town," Chloe offered. I nodded my head and walked into my Latin class. I took a seat in the back of the room just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Salve genus, I see we have a new student, mind coming up to the front of the room and telling us a little bit about you?" The teacher asked. I sighed but stood up anyway and made my way to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Ismat, and yes I know that's a weird name, it's Arabic in origin. I used to live in Baltimore Maryland before I moved here, and I used to ride horses every day after school at a local ranch near my house," I stated. I glanced back at the teacher, and he nodded at me to take my seat. I walked back to my seat.

"All right everyone today I'd like to start off by saying that each and every one of you need to accumulate at least 30 hours of community service. I have a list here of things that you can do, I'd like all of you to look the list over and pick out which you'd like to do, then return this form to me by next class," The teacher explained, passing out a sheet of paper.

I sighed; I already have at least ten hours of community service from working on the ranch back in Baltimore, just twenty more to go. I glanced over the list of places that I could volunteer and didn't see any ranches or animal care facilities. Damn, oh well I can always volunteer at the institute for the aged. I listened to the teacher as he gave his lesson…

_**Lunch**_

I paid for my lunch and glanced around the cafeteria looking for a seat. I could see Chloe sitting with Clark, and another boy at a table in the corner. I moved over to their table.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked, motioning to the empty seat.

"Yeah sure go ahead," Chloe replied.

"Thanks Chloe," I replied, sitting down.

"You two know each other?" Clark asked, looking at the two of us.

"We bumped into each other earlier before first period. Oh Ismat this is Pete," Chloe introduced. I nodded at him, then started eating my lunch.

"So Ismat what are you doing for your community service hours?" Pete asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm gonna volunteer at the institute for the aged," I answered, drinking some of my milk.

I glanced over at Clark for a second to see him looking at me. He quickly looked down at his food and started picking at his lunch. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Chloe was looking between the two of us, and then she looked at Pete who just nodded his head.

"Ugh did I miss something?" I whispered, leaning towards Chloe.

"Oh well Clark was just giving you that look that he used to give Lana, I think he likes you," She whispered back, gaining a teasing tone at the end.

I blushed crimson, and went back to my food. I glanced up at Clark to see that he was still looking down at his food, but his face had gone red. Oh crap I think he heard us. I finished up my lunch, and a few minutes later the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Pete asked.

"Engineering with Mr. Baldwin," I replied, once again glancing down at my schedule.

"Great same class as us," Chloe replied, smiling.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it I was on the bus heading home, only this time Clark and I actually talked. I couldn't help but think how smooth and calming his voice is. Damn I'm falling for him so badly. But from what Chloe said apparently he's falling for me to. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea…

_**AN: Can anyone guess yet which episode I'm doing. The hint to the episode is in there you just have to really know the episode to catch it ;) I know this chapters kind of short but it's more like a filler, and it leads into/sets up for the episode from season one that I want to do. Hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review to let me know what you think!**_


	3. Hourglass Part One

_**Three days later**_

"We need an orderly to room 206. Orderly please to room 206," A voice announced over the speakers. I continued down the hallway. I spotted Clark and Pete standing off to the side of the hallway, and walked over to them.

"Hi Clark, Pete," I exclaimed, smiling at them.

"Hey Ismat," Clark replied, smiling brightly at me.

"Are you part of the companion program?" I asked. I'd signed up to be part of the companion program to one of the elderly people here to get the rest of my community service hours done.

"Yeah, I'm reading with Cassandra," Clark answered. I smiled, I'd met her once before. She's really nice.

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future," I stated mysteriously, winking at the two of them.

"Well I better get to my companion," I stated, moving away from them. I moved towards Mr. Bollston's room and knocked on the door as I entered.

"Mr. Bollston it's Ismat Stone," I said, walking into the room. I could hear piano music playing and Mr. Bollston was facing the window.

"Stone I don't recognize that name. You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"No I'm not, just moved into town this week. How'd you guess?" I asked.

"I'm a history buff, kind of my obsession. What I do know is that the name Ismat is Arabic in origin. So… are you my next victim?" He replied. I smirked and shook my head.

"Impressive most people don't know that, and you don't look that scary to me," I stated.

"You should have known me in my younger days," Mr. Bollston answered.

"I'm sure you were quite a heartbreaker," I said.

"How about a spin around the grounds and you can tell me about your family history," He suggested. I smiled, and wheeled him out of the room.

"Well my family originally came from Ireland. Though there was someone on my mom's side who was Arabic. I don't know much about my family, I've only been able to go as far back as my great-great-great-great grandparents. Well on my mom's dad's side anyway," I explained, pushing him through the building. I pushed him outside towards a pond with a dock over it. We stopped on the wooden plank dock and I glanced around.

"It's so beautiful, I don't know why more people don't come out here," I exclaimed.

"They're too busy watching television," Mr. Bollston replied. I nodded my head absentmindedly.

"Say, would you mind running back to my room and getting me a scarf? I don't want to catch a chill," He asked.

"Sure I'll be right back, don't move," I replied, moving away.

"Aww, honey… you're a doll," He exclaimed, smiling at me.

I moved away heading into the building. On the way to Mr. Bollston's room I saw a board with pictures of the elderly on it, and next to their pictures where pictures of them when they were younger. I noticed Mr. Bollston and smiled. Man he was a heartbreaker. I smirked, and shook my head. I raced back to his room, grabbed his scarf and raced back out to where I'd left him. Only he wasn't there, now dang it I told him not to move. I glanced over the railing of the dock and noticed his wheel chair in the pond but I didn't see him. Oh no this is so not good.

"Mr. Bollston! Mr. Bollston!" I shouted, glancing around…

_**Later that day {Talon}**_

"It's not your fault Ismat," Clark stated.

"Of course it is. I left him there all by himself. You know anyone else who's lost an entire old person who's in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"No… that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards," Chloe replied.

I groaned. I'd already seen her wall of weird, and I didn't know what to make of it. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe it, but I think I'm starting to. The most depressing was the image of a young Lana in a fairy costume crying. Chloe had explained what had happened on the day of the meteor shower.

"Maybe he was kidnapped," Clark suggested, giving me a weak smile.

"Who'd kidnap Harry? He's a harmless old man. Nice try Clark but no dice," I said. He frowned.

"Maybe a Koi turned into a piranha and ate him," Chloe offered. I scoffed at her, and Clark gave her a glare.

"You asked for my help I'm just thinking out of the box," Chloe said.

"I like your theory," A man said, turning to look back at us.

"You know, you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique," Chloe stated.

"Sorry. I'm…uh… I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate," The man replied. I recognize him but from where? His face is so familiar but I can't place it.

"Yeah, we congregate here often," Chloe replied.

"Hi, I'm Clark the rude one's Chloe and this is Ismat," Clark supplied.

"Well Ismat good luck finding your missing old person," He said, giving me a smile.

I nodded at him, and turned back to Clark and Chloe. I sighed, and buried my head in my hand. This has got to be the worst day ever.

"Enjoy your coffee, they brought it in by burro this morning," A woman said, though I didn't see who since I still had my head buried in my hands.

"Thanks honey. You're a doll," The man said. My head shot up and I looked at him. That sounded suspiciously like Harry! But it can't be him, Harry's an old man. Oh this town gives me a headache…

_**Nursing home**_

I glared at the board of pictures in front of me. All the pictures were in place except for one. Harry's younger picture was missing, and I'd just seen it the other day. I was hoping to get a glimpse of it again. That man in the talon reminded me of Harry so much, he could possibly be a relative of Harry's. That's the sane answer; the not so sane answer would be that the guy from the talon is Harry.

"Hey Ismat how are you doing?" Clark asked, walking over to me. I looked over at him.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here so late?" I asked.

"I came to see Cassandra, if she's still up. What happened to Harry's younger picture?" Clark asked, glancing at the board.

"I don't know," I replied, once again glaring at the bored.

"Is everything ok?" Clark asked. I sighed; today was turning out to be a bad day.

"I met with the administrator to ask about Harry, and when I got there the police were there. But they told me that Harry Bollston's real name is Harry Volk. Clark he was a murderer," I answered.

"A murderer? Why would they let someone like that stay here?" Clark asked, taking a step towards me.

"Because it happened 60 years ago, when he was 17, I guess they figured he was just a harmless old man who moved back to his hometown to die. Back in the 40's he was studying to be a concert pianist, he was up for a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory, but his teacher recommended somebody else," I explained.

"So he killed his teacher?" Clark asked.

"No, he said the teacher killed his dream, so he killed the teacher's dream. Clark he killed the man's son," I replied, glancing at the wall again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Clark asked, resting his hand on my shoulder. His hand was warm against my shoulder, and it felt very comforting to have his hand on my shoulder. I could feel my face heating up.

"Yeah I'll be fine, once we find Harry," I answered, moving away from the board, and Clark.

_**Author's note: Okay I just had to do this episode. It's one of my favorite episodes, mostly because **__**Eric Christian Olsen**__** was in that episode. I love him he's freaken awesome, and hot as hell! Hope you liked the chapter don't forget to review.**_


	4. Hourglass Part Two

_**Ismat's house {the next day}**_

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when my cell phone went off. I could hear the walking away music from the old 'Incredible Hulk' show coming from my desk. I jumped up off my bed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello," I exclaimed, answering the phone.

"Hey Ismat it's me Clark, come over to my barn I found something that you might find interesting it has to do with Harry," Clark said.

"All right I'll be over in a minute," I replied, hanging up. I quickly pulled on my ugg boots, and grabbed my hoodie. I pulled my hoodie on over my head, stuffed my phone in my pocket, and raced down the stairs.

"Mom I'm going over to Clark's I'll be back in a little while," I shouted, racing out the door. I raced over to Clark's house, and over to the barn. I got there just as Chloe and Pete did.

"Hey guys Clark call you two?" I asked, walking inside the barn.

"Yup," Chloe replied.

"So Clark what you got?" I asked, walking up to the top of the barn.

"A guy was found dead in his house, he was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire," Clark explained.

"Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945," Chloe replied.

"Sounds like a copycat," Pete said. I glanced over at him.

"A copy-cat of a murder that happened like 60 years ago, and only two days after the original killer just happens to disappear? Ah no I don't think so," I stated

"Harry's in a wheelchair, Ismat. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree," Clark said. I sighed, he's right.

"Yeah well Clark I found this picture of Harry from the 40's," Chloe stated, pulling out a newspaper. I looked at it, and gasped.

"It looks like the kid we saw at the Talon," Clark exclaimed.

"Maybe he's got a grandson or something," Pete suggested.

"Or… maybe it's Harry," Chloe said.

"Is this one of those weird things you warned me about on my first day at Smallville high?" I asked, looking up at Chloe. She nodded her head. I was so hoping this would have been a relative thing, but that idea was slowly turning into the less likely option.

"I don't think we should start looking for time machines just yet," Clark stated, taking a step towards me.

"Ok, fine where do you think we should start?" Chloe asked.

"If someone is following in Harry's footsteps, maybe they sent him some fan mail," Clark suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go check out Harry's room," I said, rushing down the stairs…

_**Nursing home**_

"What happens if someone sees us searching Harry's room?" Chloe asked.

"How about we don't get seen?" Clark replied.

"Clark, is that you?" Cassandra asked. I glanced over to the other side of the room to see Cassandra standing there.

"Ismat knows where Harry's room is, I'll meet you there," Clark said, rushing off.

"All right then follow me," I said, moving down the hallway. I walked into Harry's room, and the three of us started searching through Harry's things. A few minutes later Clark came rushing into the room.

"You guys have any luck?" Clark asked. I shook my head.

"No fan mail, just a bunch of old news clippings from the Smallville Ledger… obituaries, articles," Chloe replied, handing him the articles.

"The guy's been obsessed with Smallville for 50 years," Pete stated. But Clark wasn't paying attention he was staring at the paper.

"Clark, is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"It's her," Clark exclaimed.

'It's who?" Chloe asked.

"I gotta go," Clark replied, shoving the papers at Chloe and rushing out of the room.

"Clark! Where are you going?" I shouted, racing after him. But when I got out into the hallway he was already gone.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked, walking back into Harry's room.

"More than you know," Chloe replied, shaking her head.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We go home and wait for Clark to call us about what he figured out," Pete suggested, shrugging his shoulders. I groaned, and walked out of the room…

_**Later the next morning {the pond outside the nursing home}**_

Clark had called me earlier and told me about what had happened last night. Then he told me about how they'd found Harry cuffed to the man's hospital bed. I told him I'd meet him at the pond outside the nursing home. I spotted him standing on the dock, and I raced over to him.

"The police questioned Harry all morning. He said he was kidnapped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case," Clark explained, when I stopped in front of him.

"So somehow in broad daylight this guy got out of handcuffs and just smuggled Harry inside, and chained him to a bed?" I asked.

"That's the official story," Clark replied.

"Doesn't really make sense, hey maybe you and Chloe could add this to the wall of weird," I said, trying to be funny. Clark glanced down at the water, and a sick look passed over his face.

"Clark are you okay?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Not really, I think I'll go inside… talk to Harry," Clark replied, walking away.

I sighed, and sat down on a bench that was behind me. This has got to be the weirdest week ever. I was really starting to believe that the guy from the talon and Harry are the same person. It's weird to think that someone can somehow change from an old man into a young man. I feel like I'm going crazy, if it weren't for Clark, Chloe, and Pete I would think I was crazy. I was so caught up in my thoughts that at first I didn't notice Harry in his wheel chair moving towards the edge of the dock. I glanced up at him just as he tipped his chair over into the water.

"Mr. Ballston!" I shouted, racing over to where he'd fallen off the dock.

I could see the water sparking. I couldn't see him, but I could see his wheel chair floating in the water. I was about to jump in after him when suddenly the man from the talon burst out of the water, wearing the clothes that Harry had been wearing a moment ago. I was so shocked, and I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water. Harry looked over at me with surprise, then he shook his head.

"You weren't supposed to see that," He stated, climbing up onto the dock.

I backed up a couple of steps. Water was dripping off him in waves and he shook his arms for a moment, before looking back up at me. He took a step towards me and I backed up again. He had a strange look in his eye and he was really starting to creep me out.

"Mr. Ballston what… what happened… how'd you…" I couldn't seem to form a full sentence I was to shocked. I mean I'm new to this whole weird thing. I guessed that this is what had happened, but to see it happen in front of me is a whole nother thing.

"I'm sorry Ismat, I really am. You shouldn't have even been here," Harry stated, moving closer to me again. I backed up against the railing not liking where he was going with this.

"But I really can't have you telling anyone what you just saw," He said, closing the gap between us.

I stomped on his foot, and elbowed him in the side. He gasped in pain, and I made a dash towards the nursing home building. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my arms and my neck. I started to scream for help but his hand came over my mouth cutting off my scream. I tried to kick him but it was no use.

"You know I just had a great idea. You're friends with that Clark fellow. Which means you must know his father. And I'm sure Clark and his dad would do anything to help a friend," Harry stated.

Oh crap, he's so going to use me as bait isn't he?! I started to struggle in his arms but he held onto me tightly. He shifted his hand so it was over both my mouth and nose, making it so I couldn't breathe. I bucked backwards trying to get him to loosen his grip, but he just held his hand over my mouth and nose even tighter. I gasped for air and my vision started to cloud. I could see spots, and everything was going black. I gasped again as everything went black…


End file.
